Seth (Street Fighter)
Summary Seth (セス Sesu) is the main antagonist of the Street Fighter IV series, and serves as the usual final boss for all characters in the series. He is the CEO of Shadaloo's weapon division, S.I.N. Seth is one of many genetically engineered replacement bodies for M. Bison. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Seth Origin: Street Fighter Gender: None Age: Unknown modeled as someone in their late 30's Classification: Spare Body, CEO of Shadaloo's weapon division, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Super Speed, Strength, Durability, Agility, Endurance and Stamina, can use ki based attacks, Ki/Chi manipulation (Can channel his Ki into powerful attacks once in a while, such as gaining the height from Shoryuken), Master of various martial arts styles, can use the Tandem Engine, can stretch his body, can unleash a violent vortex, can create a ball of energy, Levitation, Pseudo-teleportation Attack Potency: Small Town level (Overpowered Base Ryu in the Ova and capable of fighting Base M. Bison) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Bison and Ryu) Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class 100 (Comparable to Ryu and Bison) Striking Strength: Class EJ (Comparable to Ryu and Bison) Durability: Small Island Level (Survived Ryu Metsu Hadoken powered by''' the Power of Nothingness) '''Stamina: High (He is powered by the Tanden Engine and can fight even while heavily injured) Standard Equipment: Data from multiple martial artists Range: Average human melee range, at least several meters with projectiles and Yoga arms. Intelligence: Able to control the Shadaloo's weapon division and is a very skilled combatant, highly intelligent and has mastered several forms of martial arts including the Shotokan fighting style Weaknesses: '''Cocky, and can lose his cool if the fight isn´t going his way '''Notable Attacks: * Shoryuken: A strong jumping uppercut, Seth can land up to 3 hits with follow-up motions. * Sonic Boom: Seth throws a crescent-shaped wave of energy with a quick arm motion. * Yoga: Able to extend his arms several metters * Spinning Piledriver: Seth uppercuts the opponent into the air, then teleports above the opponent and piledrives them into the ground. * Hyakuretsukyaku: Seth does a single kick followed by a rapid flurry of unseen force if it connects. * Yosokyaku: While in the air, Seth kicks the opponent while upright, similar to Chun-Li, though it can be repeated three times with follow-up motions. * Yoga Teleport: Seth teleports away from his opponent. * Tenmakujinkyaku: While in the air, Seth dive kicks towards the opponent. * Focus Attack: A long-range tackle. * Tanden Engine: Seth attempts to draw the opponent closer with the Tanden Engine. * Tanden Storm: Seth produces a ball of energy that draws in his opponent and hits them repeatedly before blasting them away. * Tanden Stream: Seth attempts to draw the opponent into his Engine and, if successful, ejects them into the screen. * Tanden Typhoon: Seth twists his body into an arc, with his feet and head on the ground and his stomach facing upwards. He then unleashes a violent vortex diagonally upwards from his Engine. Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Villain Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Criminals Category:Capcom